Phantasy Star Online
This article is about the game Phantasy Star Online. For information about the series in general, see Phantasy Star Online (Series). December 21, 2000 Sega Retro. Phantasy Star Online. Retrieved from https://segaretro.org/Phantasy_Star_Online January 29, 2001 Sega Retro. Phantasy Star Online. Retrieved from https://segaretro.org/Phantasy_Star_Online February 23, 2001 Sega Retro. Phantasy Star Online. Retrieved from https://segaretro.org/Phantasy_Star_Online |platforms= Sega Dreamcast Windows PC |othergames= Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst Phantasy Star Zero }} Phantasy Star Online is a game released in 2000 for the Sega Dreamcast. The game is a reboot with no canonical ties to the original series outside of some items, techniques, and enemies. Unlike previous games, which were turn-based RPGs, the game is a hack and slash online RPG. Upon release, it was met with very positive results and became a cult classic. 'Story' As a planet slowly dies, its inhabitants attempt to escape to other planets. One of these planets is Ragol, a green planet lush with fertile land and relatively harmless wildlife. A ship of pilgrims called Pioneer I is sent over and sets up a new society. Seven years later, a second ship named Pioneer II is on it's way, carrying 30,000 new citizens. Just as they enter into proximity however, a giant explosion rips out of the Central Dome and communication with Pioneer I is lost. Worried about the fate of the colony, Principal Tyrell sends an elite hunter to the surface to find out the situation. He is also worried for his daughter, a hunter/scientist who was on Pioneer I known as Red Ring Rico. While exploring the planet's surface, the hunter finds that the colony is totally deserted save for a giant dragon, and that the wildlife have mutated into gigantic killer monsters. They also come into contact with several message pods created by Rico. Along with providing the player with info on the various threats, she also provides backstory. While hiding from the biomonsters, she finds several monuments that were crafted centuries ago and estimates that an ancient civilization once lived on Ragol. It turns out that a monster living in the caves is responsible for mutating the wildlife. It is subsequently killed by the hunter, who then discovers the existence of a deep underground mine. The mine was created by the government of Pioneer I to explore what appeared to be underground ruins. The last of Rico's logs reveal that the ancient civilization had never existed on Ragol and that the ruins were actually a gigantic spaceship. It turns out that the ship is a gigantic casket for an unspeakable evil being called Dark Falz. It was sealed inside the spaceship by some other civilization and was abandoned on Ragol a thousand years ago. Now, however, it had revived and was bent on destroying the colony. However, in order to regain its power, it had to possess a human, as it was only a consciousness. After penetrating the deepest interiors of the ship, the hunter came across a gigantic monolith. It spews ton of dark creatures before Dark Falz reveals itself. The dark creature had revived itself using the body of Rico. The game ends after the player finds and destroys Dark Falz. Gameplay Interface Combat Locations Starting out from Pioneer II in orbit around Ragol, each area of the planet must be explorer before the next area can be reached. Quests are listed on each area's page. *Forest *Caves *Mines *Ruins Characters Character Classes Non-Playable Characters Items Items drop from monsters or crates display on the game screen as yellow diamonds for meseta, orange boxes for weapons, blue boxes for armour, and green boxes for other items. Special rare items drops display as red boxes on screen. Weapons : Main article: Weapons in Phantasy Star Online Episode I There are many different types of weapons in Phantasy Star Online, with more being added in the 2nd and 4th episodes. Each type of weapon is most suited to one particular character class, although there is some overlap with certain weapons. Hunter Weapons *Sabers *Swords *Daggers *Partisans *Katanas *Slicers *Claws *Double Sabers *Twin Swords Ranger Weapons *Handguns *Rifles *Mechguns *Shots *Launchers Force Weapons *Canes *Wands *Rods Armour Other Items Techniques Techniques are similarly named to techniques in the Original series, but are learned and upgraded with disks found on Ragol, rather than as a character goes up levels. Mags : Main article: Mag References Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Online (Series) Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:PC games